


The Kissing Booth

by jongnugget



Series: Heaven [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - High School, Carnival, Comedy, Kissing, Kissing Booths, M/M, Romance, Soft Jongin, bad boy soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongnugget/pseuds/jongnugget
Summary: "Have I mentioned I don't like you?""At least three times a day, sweetheart."





	The Kissing Booth

“That game is the absolute shit!”

“You are right about one thing, it _is_ shit.”

“Wait. No.”

Jongin leaned back on the chair in the cafeteria, sipping on his orange juice as he watched Baekhyun’s eyes widening upon hearing his favourite video game being insulted ruthlessly like that. He feared that his best friend might actually pick up his backpack and throw it at Chanyeol from across the table. He didn’t want to get in the middle of _that_.

“I said what I said, bitch.” Chanyeol raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, well, you play _Tekken_ and _Pokémon Go_. I don’t think your fucking opinion is relevant.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t wander the streets at 3am to look for Lugia, you crackhead.”

Jongin rested his hands on the table, raising an eyebrow.

“You’re both such nerds, it’s actually quite endearing.”

“Don’t even get me started on you.” Baekhyun raised a warning finger in his direction.

“Forget about video games for a moment.” Jongin shook his head. “Are we still up for this weekend?”

“You mean movie night with nasty snacks and my two favourite people in the world? I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“If I was one of your two favourite people in the world then you wouldn’t insult PUBG in my face.”

“My God, Baekhyun, let it _go!_ ” Chanyeol laughed, throwing a fry in Baekhyun’s direction.

The redhead dodged it successfully, directing his eyes towards Jongin.

“Can you actually believe him? Next thing he’ll say he prefers DC over Marvel.”

Jongin halted momentarily, chewing on his fry while Chanyeol’s face morphed into a scandalized mask of horror. He then turned towards Baekhyun.

“You know, if he actually says that then I believe we’d have to drop him. Friendship over.”

“I would _never_!” Chanyeol’s voice sounded just as offended as it could get. “Who do you take me for?”

Jongin didn’t reply to that, instead he shoved another fry in his mouth and raised his eyebrows at Chanyeol, who let out a deflated sigh and just shook his head.

“Oh shit,” Baekhyun said, and it wasn’t laced with his joking tone anymore. It was a low mumble and Jongin’s eyes shot in his direction to see the redhead looking elsewhere. “Primates on the loose.”

Jongin followed his gaze to the doors of the cafeteria, where he saw a very much familiar bunch of boys with black leather jackets and ripped jeans.

His heart leaped in his chest when he focused on the one at the very front – stoic and maybe bored expression, plush lips almost pulled down in a frown, pitch black hair framing his handsome face. A backpack was lazily thrown over one of his shoulders as he looked around the room.

When their eyes met, Jongin’s heart leaped in his chest again and the bored expression on the man’s face evaporated. His plump lips pulled back into a half-smirk and his face brightened up.

Jongin could just sit there and watch the handsome deity that Do Kyungsoo was forever. There was only one better thing that watching him thought and it was-

“Go,” Baekhyun said grumpily. “Your _boyfriend_ is waiting for you.”

“You don’t have to always say it in that tone.” Jongin finally looked away from Kyungsoo, hands already moving at the speed of light to gather all his shit together. He tried not to mind Chanyeol’s grim expression. Baekhyun only squinted his eyes at him.

“And you don’t have to look so damn happy that you’re getting rid of us.”

“What do you mean, I’m always happy to get rid of you.”

Jongin shone his best friends a wide smile as he threw the backpack over his shoulder and turned around just in the same time the complains started raining behind him.

However, a very handsome looking Kyungsoo was right in front of him, waiting for him by the door as Jongin rushed between tables and students carrying their trays with food.

Had anyone told him a few months ago that he would be dating Do Kyungsoo now, he would have thought it was ridiculous.

Had anyone told him that he’d be willing to spend every single moment of his free time with him, he wouldn’t have believed it.

Had anyone told him that he’d have the courage to jump on him and kiss him in front of the entire school during lunch, he would have laughed in their face.

However, that was exactly what he did as soon as he reached the older boy – hands crawling around his shoulders and body pressing tightly against his as two stronger arms wrapped themselves around his waist and lifted him to spin him around once.

Their lips moulded perfectly together.

And Jongin didn’t care about others watching them. He was too busy enjoying Kyungsoo’s embrace and the sweetness of his tongue. It was the smile that he couldn’t stop that broke their kiss and the reason Kyungsoo’s grip on his waist loosened.

“Hey there, pretty.” His boyfriend said in the deepest, sweetest voice Jongin loved so much and all he could do was let out a breath.

“Hey.”

Jongin bit on his lower lip when Kyungsoo’s hand slid down his arm until it reached his palm, fingers intertwining securely.

It was ridiculous, how even after two months he still felt like a giddy 16 year old girl whenever he saw Kyungsoo and knew that he was now entirely his. When he saw Kyungsoo and knew that the other man only looked at him the way he did now. With eyes filled with softness, admiration and love. Jongin knew that look all too well – it was just about the same as the one in his own eyes.

“Not that you care, but everybody’s staring.”

Jongin blinked and turned to the side, to another boy in a leather jacket – taller, broader. Solid eyebrows. Stoic face.

“ _Hi_ , Sehun.”

“What’s up, _pretty_?”

At this point Jongin had learned that this was only something Sehun called him to make fun of Kyungsoo, which, in turn, would earn him a deadly glare from the latter every single time. Including now.

Sehun let out a little fascinated chuckle at Kyungsoo’s expression, before heading forward to the one empty table at the corner of the cafeteria – their designated table, and the others started following after him.

Jongin and Kyungsoo were maybe falling behind, but he didn’t care as long as he could manoeuvre around the other students without letting go of the other man’s hand.

“Anything new?”

“What, during the one period we don’t have together?” Jongin raised his eyebrows, then shook his head, fingers tightening around Kyungsoo’s. “Nope. Nothing.”

“You look really happy.”

Jongin smiled down to the floor, not missing Kyungsoo’s soft smile raising his cheeks. Of course he was happy.

He was the happiest.

Nobody could take that away from him. Not as long as Kyungsoo’s hand was tightly holding his and not as long as he was looking at him like that.

“Say,” he raised his head up and smiled again. “Do you like DC or Marvel better?”

Kyungsoo seemed a bit taken aback by the question, but not even a second later he had furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion.

“Is this some sort of trick?”

“Just answer the damn question!”

“Marvel, of course.”

Jongin let out a quiet, breathy chuckle. His thumb rubbed Kyungsoo’s hand, as they continued wobbling through the mass of students towards the lunch table.

What a relief.

He _had_ made a great choice, after all.

* * *

“No,” Jongin giggled at the tickling sensation of Kyungsoo’s lips on his neck. “I promised Baekhyun and Chanyeol to be there for movie night.”

A hand ran up his naked torso, leaving a burning trace after itself. Kyungsoo’s breath was tickling him and his body so close to his under the blankets – so close he could feel his warmth and his scent - was driving him crazy.

All over again.

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin whined, but it came out as more of a moan when Kyungsoo pressed their bodies together.

Lips were only getting more insistent as they started leaving traced from his neck to his jawline, peppering every inch of his skin there with kisses and little bites.

Hands were only getting braver again, as they started roaming Jongin’s body.

Breathing was only getting harder, as Jongin realized he had lost completely and raised a hand to pull Kyungsoo’s face in front of his, pressing their lips together for the umpteenth time.

“Just one more time,” he warned breathily, as Kyungsoo looked up to him and smirked.

“Then we better make it one hell of a time.”

Jongin’s chuckle turned into a moan when Kyungsoo finally grinded against him, completely erasing all worries from his mind as he successfully started ruining him all over again.

* * *

“No, no, _no_! This isn’t it. We need the letters to be larger!”

Jongin looked up from the checklist for the dance club’s fundraiser when he heard Baekhyun’s voice in the distance. He grinned at him when he saw him approaching.

“Ah, I thought I heard your dulcet tones.”

“Stop quoting Harry Potter.” Baekhyun scolded and stopped just in front of him, hands on his hips. “I need to talk to you.”

“You kind of already are.” Jongin passed the checklist on to Taemin and followed Baekhyun to the side of the alley, a little patch of ground that still hadn’t been occupied by any club to build their booth at. “What is it?”

“I need your help for the theatre club’s fundraiser.”

Jongin barely contained the frown.

“Baek…I’m too busy organizing the dance club’s one, I can’t possibly-“

“No, no. Not like that. I don’t need your help with the organization, I need your help with it during the actual festival. For like, maybe an hour? We’re kind of short on…staff.”

Jongin squinted his eyes at Baekhyun, who was just looking at him expectantly.

“What is your fundraiser again?”

Baekhyun seemed kind of reluctant to speak but in no way ashamed, as he blurted it out.

“Kissing booth.”

Jongin scoffed. Unbelievable.

“And just to clarify, you want me to-“

“Work the booth. For an hour.”

“And you mean, work the booth, as in sell tickets or-“

“No, no. _Work_ the booth.”

Jongin scoffed again, he couldn’t help it. What made this even more ridiculous was the fact that Baekhyun was still staring at him expectantly.

“No.”

“What do you mean, _no_?”

“I mean exactly what I say. No. I’m not doing it.”

“Jongin, come on. Think about it.” Baekhyun clung to his arm to stop him from turning around, as if sensing the intention in his body language. “ _Please?_ ”

“There’s nothing to think about, Baek. No way.”

“Okay. Okay, listen,” Baekhun held onto him tightly as he moved closer. “You know what a kissing booth needs in order to raise money?  It needs hot and cute people to be working in it.”

“So get people from your own club to do it!”

“Oh, I got the girl shifts covered. The problem is, there aren’t many guys in the theatre club.”

“That’s a complete and utter lie!” Jongin frowned. “There’s you. And there’s Jongdae. And all the tech guys.”

“Oh, trust me, me and Jongdae have most of the shifts covered. And as for the tech guys, I don’t really think their place is in the kissing booth, you know.”

“You’re so rude.”

“Please, Jongin? Please do it for me? Please, if you don’t I’ll have to take that shift too and my mouth will be all sore and the chances of me getting a herpes will only grow.” Oh no, Baekhyun was giving him the puppy eyes and pout combo. Jongin looked away. “ _Please_?”

“Is that supposed to convince me, cause it isn’t working.” Jongin clicked his tongue. “I’m not kissing other people.”

He blinked in surprise when Bakehyun let go of him all at once, the tight grip of his hands suddenly gone from his arms.

When he looked at the redhead there was nothing left from the begging expression. Just traces of dark and deadly. Even his tone as he spoke was much more serious.

“Why?” he asked curtly and lowly. “Is it because you have that _stupid_ boyfriend of yours now?”

Jongin pursed his lips, looking at his best friend. He felt something heavy in his chest and he felt his fingers curling into fists.

“Listen, I know you don’t like him but do me a favour and stop being such a jackass,” he tried saying as calmly as he could. A hint of regret flashed over Baekhyun’s face.

“Sorry.”

“It’s not because of him,” Jongin felt inclined to continue. “So don’t get him involved.”

“But, Jongin…” Baekhyun’s voice sounded deflated again. “If it’s not because of him, then what stops you from helping me? Please. Just this once?”

Jongin remained silent for a few moments, just staring at Baekhyun and the renewed vigor he was staring at him with. It was a very well practiced expression – one that made him feel almost guilty for not agreeing. No wonder Baekhyun was the head of the theatre club. What a drama queen.

“Please?”

“Will you stop saying that?”

Baekhyun just stared up to him, puppy eyes and all. He blinked.

“…please?”

“My God,” Jongin snapped. “ _fine!”_

Baekhyun’s grin was wide and his eyes were dazzling and Jongin felt him throwing himself on him, almost screaming loud _thank you’s_ and _I love you’s_.

The only things he knew were that 1) there was no way out of this now, especially knowing Baekhyun, and 2) Kyungsoo was _not_ going to be happy about this. 

But he supposed what Kyungsoo didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Jongin let out a defeated sigh as Baekhyun continued screaming in his ear.

“You owe me so much. You’re buying me lunch.”

Baekhyun’s laugh was cheerful and Jongin could only roll his eyes and frown.

* * *

“Can you pass me the salt?”

Jongin absentmindedly reached out to grab it and hand it to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, who looked so incredibly loveable and squishy right now, that I was kind of hard to avert his gaze from him.

His boyfriend was looking down at the pot he was stirring food in, a very concentrated look on his face and a little dissatisfied crease between his eyebrows. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, the black of his shirt contrasting vividly with the bubble-gum pink apron he was wearing.

Jongin was trying not to smile like a fool every time his eyes lingered on his boyfriend for over three seconds. It was absolutely incredible seeing Kyungsoo like this – pouting, wearing a pink apron, cooking for him. It was so not like the Kyungsoo everybody else got to see.

It was nothing like that boy in leather jackets and ripped jeans who rode a motorcycle.

Nothing like the mysterious, dark beauty wandering the hallways oozing confidence.

Nothing like the guy people were almost too scared to approach.

Nothing like the guy who would glare at people whenever they got too close to either him or Jongin.

Nothing like the guy with the bike and the smirks and the cloud of intimidation around him.

No, this was the Kyungsoo that only Jongin got to see.

Only he had that privilege.

“Earth to Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s sweet voice dragged him out of his thoughts and he raised his eyes up to the other’s face. There was a hint of a smile on those plump lips and amusement in those deep eyes. “That’s garlic powder, babe.”

“Huh?” Jongin startled, looking back to the counter. Indeed, he had grabbed the wrong bottle. “Oh shit. Sorry, I-“

“No big deal,” Kyungsoo laughed, taking the now correct bottle that Jongin was handing him. “We would have just had an Italian version of kimchi jjigae, I suppose.”

Jongin winced, feeling the heat rising up his cheeks, as he leaned over the counter again.

“Sorry.”

“What were you thinking about anyways?” Kyungsoo chuckled quietly, turning back to the pot to do whatever he was doing. “You seemed pretty concentrated.”

Jongin let out the breath through his nose, shaking his head to himself.

“You.”

Even from this angle he could see the way Kyungsoo’s cheeks rose when he smiled. Jongin felt his heart swelling at the sight of his boyfriend throwing him a look and raising his eyebrows just slightly.

“Me? What about me?”

“Nothing in particular.” Jongin shrugged, getting up from the chair and rounding the counter. “Just you.”

“Just me.”

“Just you.”

It was comfortable like that – when he rested his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder from behind and wrapped his hands around his waist, hugging him from behind.

It was nice, feeling his boyfriend’s warmth against him, holding him closely. He could feel Kyungsoo’s body vibrating a little when he chuckled.

“It smells good,” Jongin mumbled quietly, not entire sure if he was referring to the smell of the food of the scent of Kyungsoo – shampoo mixed with something else. Something sweet. _Kyungsoo_.

He watched as Kyungsoo raised a spoon with the red soup base of the meal to his lips, blowing on it to cool it down. Then he carefully brought it to Jongin’s lips.

Jongin felt warmth spreading in his chest again, as he opened his mouth and Kyungsoo fed him.

“How is it?”

Great. Just like everything Kyungsoo’s hands touched.

“Delicious.”

Kyungsoo seemed pleased with the praise.

“We should cook something together again next weekend. Maybe cupcakes.”

Jongin was about to counter that he did about only 0.1% of the cooking by cutting one scallion (and completely failing, by the way, because Kyungsoo had just softly laughed and cut his uneven pieces into smaller, finer ones).

“Next weekend?” he ended up echoing instead. “Can we rain check? I promised Baekhyun to help him out at the carnival.”

“Sure, of course,” Kyungsoo pulled the pot from the stove, then turned around in Jongin’s arms, hooking his own loosely around his waist. “Whenever you want, pretty. We have all the time in the world.”

Jongin leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

Their smiles were getting in the way, but that didn’t seem to bother any of them.

* * *

Jongin eyed the line in front of the counter, where one of the sweet girls in the theatre club, Joy was it, was selling tickets and giving away mints with every one of them.

“Please,” he could hear her say from two meters away where Baekhyun was trying to pep-talk him. “Use them. So that everybody could have a great time.”

He felt his lips twitching in distaste.

It was only hitting him now.

He threw a distressed glance back towards the ever growing line. He sincerely hoped most of those people would line up for the girl’s booth. Wendy had just been replaced by Seulgi and he knew for a fact Seulgihad quite a lot of admirers in their school.

“And remember. If anybody tries using tongue you’re allowed to punch them.” Baekhyun was saying in a matter-of-factly voice. “We’re not French. It’s in the rules.”

Jongin looked up to his best friend and couldn’t help but notice just how red Baekhyun’s lips are. TO the point of being slightly puffy. He winced.

“Baekhyun, I don’t think I can do this.”

“You promised!” Baekhyun seemed positively exasperated, and honestly – kind of tired and desperate as he clung onto his hand. “I’ve been kissing people for three hours straight, Jongin. Please, please, _please_ , for the love of God, let me have just a little break before I dive back in.”

Jongin’s frown only deepened. When Baekhyun was putting it like that…

“Only one hour. That’s what we agreed on, that’s what I’m doing. Not a minute more than that.”

Baekhyun yelped, lunging forward to him him.

“Thank you. I love you. It will be _great_.”

Jongin just let out a sigh again, as Baekhyun whipped his head around towards the booth.

“We’re all done, Joy! Let them in!”

Jongin almost complained when Baekhyun ruffled his hair and skipped away, abandoning him to join Joy at the booth to sell tickets.

However, a girl was already standing in front of him and smiling in anticipation and Jongin had to avert his gaze from Baekhyun.

Instead, he smiled awkwardly and waited for the girl to lean closer.

 _One_.

* * *

Jongin almost winced when the guy moved away. Too much onion rings.

Over twenty minutes and he had already kissed about 18 or 19 different people. That was the most people he had kissed in his life, those last twenty minutes compared to the previous eighteen years of his life.

He supposed he was kind of lucky, too, since there was a bit of a commotion at the girls’ booth, where some guy had decided not only to go French, but to also not detach his lips from Seulgi's even after the kiss. It had resulted with a fuss (that held the line for about seven or eight minutes) and Baekhyun having to march up there and forcefully kick him out (don’t underestimate Baekhyun, he may be small but he can kill you if he wants to). It had also resulted with a quick change of the rules and an impromptu restraining order for the guy.

The kisses weren’t allowed to last over 30 seconds now.

There was now another guy sitting in front of him – muscular, apparently ready to kiss. He was pretty sure he was on the football team.

Just get it over with, he thought to himself as the guy leaned forward and pressed their lips together, a tough hand sliding behind his neck. Apparently he had the intention to make the best out of those 30 seconds he had, even though Jongin was wincing and squirming. Just before he was about to pull back abruptly and announce that the time was over, the guy broke the kiss and grinned at him. Sleazy.

“See you again in like,” the guy threw an assessing look towards the line, still smirking. “15 minutes.”

Jongin frowned as he watched the guy get off the little podium.

“Can’t fucking wait,” he mumbled under his breath, reaching down to grab the bottle of water as he watched someone heading to Seulgi's chair.

She threw him a quick look. An understanding one. A desperate one. Jongin sighed, as he rinsed his mouth with water.

Poor girl. Poor him.

It wasn’t _that_ bad. In fact, there was something exciting about this whole ordeal. However, the very prospect of kissing that many people was kind of unappealing. Especially when some of them didn’t make use of the mints Joy was so vigorously giving away and promoting.

“When you said you were going to help Baekhyun out at the carnival,” a very familiar voice resounded just beside him and Jongin felt the blood draining from his face. “I didn’t think that’s what you meant.”

“ _Shit_.”

It was almost as if everything started moving in slow motion as he turned to look at Kyungsoo.

His boyfriend was standing there, leather jacket on, hair on point, helmet under his hand. His expression wasn’t giving much of his thoughts away, but judging by the unamused quirk of his lips Jongin could tell he wasn’t happy.

“What are you doing?”

Kyungsoo’s voice was low and quiet, yet Jongin could hear him over all the ruckus from the school’s carnival.

“Raising funds?”

Kyungsoo’s gaze only seemed to darken at that reply. Jongin was internally cursing himself. And Baekhyun. Mostly Baekhyun.

“Get out of there. We’re leaving.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jongin heard himself saying before even thinking it over. “It’s just a fundraiser.”

Kyungsoo didn’t say anything, just kept staring at him.

Had he appeared ten minutes ago and had he worded this otherwise, Jongin would have been tempted to leave. However, Kyungsoo was still very much staring at him dangerously and Jongin decided he didn’t like being told what to do. Especially not like this.

“Hey, man, can you move out of the way?” some guy laughed from behind Kyungsoo, pointing towards the chair in front of Jongin. “Some of us are waiting here.”

_“Fuck off.”_

If Kyungsoo’s look towards him had been dangerous then the one he threw at the line gathering in front of Jongin’s chair at the booth was simply murderous. The guy who had spoken just raised his hands and backed away.

Kyungsoo turned back to him then, hand reaching out to grab his.

“Come on…you can’t possibly want to stay here-“

“ _What_ do you think you’re doing?”

Jongin blinked up when he saw Baekhyun approaching the two of them – hands raised in disbelief and eyes piercing through Kyungsoo like daggers.

“Getting my _boyfriend_ out of this shithole.”

“He can’t leave!” Baekhyun stood between them, arms now crossed over his chest.

Jongin had to give it to him. Baekhyun truly had the guts to withstand Kyungsoo’s glare and not budge.

“Baekhyun’s right.” Jongin set his jaw, eyes daring Kyungsoo. “I promised to help and I will.”

It was silent for a few moments. Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun, then moved on to stare at him with an unreadable expression for a few seconds. Jongin felt his heartrate picking up.

Kyungsoo let go of his hand and adjusted the helmet under his other arm.

“ _Fine_.”

Baekhyun and Jongin shared a look when Kyungsoo turned on his heel and walked exactly three steps to reach the ticket booth and lean casually against it.

“Oh, this is not good.” Baekhyun groaned and Jongin just shook his head in disbelief as he saw Kyungsoo glaring the next person in line.

It went on like that for a little while.

People were lining up to buy tickets and Kyungsoo’s intense glare was scaring them away before they could actually purchase it.

Nobody knew him like Jongin did. Nobody knew him deeper than the leather jacket and the black boots and the motorcycle. Nobody knew him deeper than the scowl and the glare, nobody knew him deeper than the delinquent who spent most of his time drinking beer on the school parking lot and making out with his boyfriend, the rest of it – glaring at anybody who dared come closer to him.

The kids at school were _afraid_ of Kyungsoo.

And Kyungsoo knew that. He made sure to make damn good use of it.

Especially now, scaring the customers of the booth away with his eyes and with the smallest of shifts in his stance.

It went like that for a while. Only a few brave souls managed to get through to Seulgi's booth.

Nobody went to Jongin. Not ever since Kyungsoo had taken it upon himself to make a nonverbal promise with his eyes that if anybody did dare to do so he’d punch them. Hard.

Jongin was kind of annoyed. He didn’t think it was right.

However, he would be lying if he said he wasn’t flattered. Kind of. It was annoying when your boyfriend was possessive, however it also felt damn good to know he only wanted him and cared about him and didn’t want to share him with anybody else.

He leaned back into his chair, eyes following every movement of Kyungsoo. He could see the strain in his shoulders even from here.

Jongin’s lips twitched when he saw a familiar face walking forward to the line. A very familiar face with very familiar eyes and very familiar lips and very familiar pointy ears.

He felt his smile evaporating when Chanyeol smiled at him and headed for the ticket booth.

“Oh no…” Jongin whispered under his breath, watching the way Kyungsoo immediately straightened up at the sight of his giant friend.

Kyungsoo’s eyes had reached a new level of scary at this point and Jongin kind of deflated. 

He heard Baekhyun’s annoyed huff.

“This won’t do. Have you lost your mind?” Baekhyun raised his tone as soon as he reached Kyungsoo, who only graced him with a bored look. “You’re killing our business here!”

“Your business involves people sticking their tongues in my boyfriend’s mouth.”

Jongin let out a sigh as he slid out of the chair and approached them slowly. He didn’t like how everybody was staring at them and listening. He did not want to be the gossip of the school.

“We actually have a strict no tongue policy!”

“That’s not helping, Baek…” Jongin shook his head when he reached them, feeling Kyungsoo shoot a look towards him.

“You really need to get your ass out of here,” Baekhyun continued as if he hadn’t heard him, shoving a finger in Kyungsoo’s chest. “If this continued we won’t have enough money to cover the costs of the theatre club for this semester and I _swear_ , if that happens-“

“Does he ever shut up?” Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, leaning back against the booth again. He seemed annoyed. “How many tickets are left?”

“I don’t fucking know! About a hundred and I have to sell them if I want to keep my club, you jackass!”

Jongin’s shoulders slumped down. A hundred more people to kiss. _Shit_.  

“Fine.” Kyungsoo said, drawing his attention with how calm he sounded. He looked just in time to see Kyungsoo pulling out a wallet out of his back pocket. “I’ll have a hundred tickets then.”

Jongin froze momentarily, eyes widening a little.

Baekhyun seemed dumbfounded for a few moments as well, until he composed himself and furrowed his eyebrows at Kyungsoo.

“What?”

“What, are you deaf now?” Kyungsoo clicked his tongue. “I said, I’ll buy a hundred tickets. Do you accept cards?”

Baekhyun let out a sound of disbelief.

“Wow, _fuck you_. You can’t do that!”

“Why not? I’m buying tickets. I’m offering you money.”

“You’re buying Jongin out of his obligations as my best friend!”

“That too.”

Jongin just remained silent and completely dumbfounded as he watched Kyungsoo raising his eyebrows the slightest. Baekhyun let out another breath of disbelief, as he turned towards Jongin with a questioning look in his eyes. Jongin just shrugged.

He watched his best friend turning towards his boyfriend again, eyes squinted.

“Have I mentioned I don’t fucking like you?”

“At least three times every day, sweetheart.”

Kyungsoo’s smile was dashing as he wove the card in the redhead’s face.

Baekhyun just grabbed it out of his hand with a disgruntled groan.

* * *

“You are incredibly possessive and I don’t like the fact that you are trying to control my life like that. It’s not your job. I can make my own decisions!”

Jongin huffed, throwing himself on the bed and trying his best to look at Kyungsoo darkly. It was about the 50th time he had said that exact thing ever since they came back to Kyungsoo’s house.

He said it on their way. He said it once they got in. He said it while he was brushing his teeth. He said it when Kyungsoo pulled out leftover for them to eat. He said it while they were eating. He said it after they finished. He said it before he went to brush his teeth again. He said it when Kyungsoo asked him to watch a movie. He said it during the movie. At least twice. He said it after the movie.

And now, too, he thought he’d say it again. Just for good measure.

“I don’t like it when you act like that.”

Kyungsoo hummed quietly from the other side of the room, hair a little damp from his shower earlier. The white T-shirt was clinging to his body and Jongin thought it was unfair. This sight wasn’t helping him back up his anger.

“How many?” Kyungsoo asked quietly, voice as sweet as honey as he pulled on one of the supboard drawers. He wasn’t even looking at him.

“What?”

“How many people kissed you before I came?”

Jongin felt his lips pulling back in a frown, as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Not many.”

“I asked something.”

Kyungsoo was looking towards him over his shoulder and Jongin immediately looked away, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze.

It was kind of hard to talk about it now after Kyungsoo had been ignoring the elephant in the room this whole afternoon.

“Nineteen, I think. Maybe twenty.” Jongin muttered out. “Most were girls.”

“I see.” Kyungsoo muttered, standing up and putting something on the desk. Jongin couldn’t see from back there. “So that’s nineteen times you have to make it up to me.”

“It was just a fundraiser, Kyungsoo,” Jongin heard his voice getting a little chilly. “I don’t have to make it up to you for _anything_.”

Kyungsoo turned around then, leaning against the cupboard and looking at him. If anything, he didn’t seem angry or annoyed or anything of the sort. Just intrigued.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it then?”

Jongin grew silent. Now that was a question he didn’t have an answer for.

He supposed he had been afraid to tell Kyungsoo about it. He supposed it wasn’t something people in relationships usually did.

He almost sighed. _Fuck_.

“Are you mad?”

Jongin looked up to see Kyungsoo shifting a little and pulling a box closer to himself. There was a little smile on his face as he removed the lid.

Jongin felt his eyes widening in the same time his heart skipped a beat. It started racing in his chest at the sight of that box.

Kyungsoo was still smiling, as he shook his head.

“Mad? I’m not mad at all, pretty.” his boyfriend smirked, pulling out something from the box. When Jongin’s eyes focused on the object, he felt the heat in his cheeks, chest, stomach. Everywhere.

Handcuffs.

A pair of handcuffs were hanging from Kyungsoo’s finger, lined with red fur, the metal giving off a mysterious shine in the dim lights of the bedroom.

He watched as Kyungsoo walked closer to the bed – slowly, a predator’s expression on his handsome face, the handcuffs still hanging from his finger.

Jongin felt his breath hitching when the mattress dipped under Kyungsoo’s weight when he joined him and crawled closer and closer to him.

So close, until their noses were almost brushing.

So close, until he could feel Kyungsoo’s hot breath on his skin.

Those big eyes were focused on him, watching him very intently and judging his reactions, as he reached out to hold his hands – soft fingers running down his arms until they reached his wrists.

A strong yank and he was falling backwards with a yelp. Kyungsoo was standing over him, eyes still looking straight into his soul.

Until a quiet click echoed in the room and Jongin felt the cool steel against his wrists, holding his hands tied to the black steel head post of Kyungsoo’s bed.

When he tried moving his hands only the clinking sound of steel hitting steel filled the room.

He couldn’t move.  

And somehow he was very content with that.

His eyes fluttered open when he felt Kyungsoo’s breath on his skin again – his boyfriend’s face was just above his, the smirk still pulling those plump lips back.

“I was really just looking for excuses to do that.”

“You know, you could have just asked, instead of buying one hundred fucking tickets for the-“

Kyungsoo shut him up with a kiss. His lips connecting with his languidly and slowly, yet very insistently.

Jongin felt a shock running through his entire body – something so electric at the feeling of Kyungsoo’s lips against his, something so _right_.

Something no one else could ever make him feel.

It was sweet, and it was rough. All at the same time. All Kyungsoo.

Nobody could ever kiss him like that.

When they parted, he was already panting for breath. Just one kiss from the right person had him dizzy.

He felt the soft touch of Kyungsoo’s fingers on his face. Tracing a line up his jawline, up his temples and forehead.

Down his nose.

On his lips.

Kyungsoo’s fingers and eyes lingered there. On his lips. Tracing them silently and lightly.

Jongin let out a shattered breath and Kyungsoo’s eyes shot up from his lips to his eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips.

“ _Mine.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> You were expecting smut, weren't you? haha, maybe next time
> 
> Please comment, let me know what you thought~


End file.
